Instrumentos
by Willnira
Summary: Ella necesitaba más… InuKag.


**Instrumentos**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba más… InuKag.

Aclaraciones:

One-shot, ningún personaje me pertenece, etc.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

"_Es suficiente le dijo el humilde al egoísta"_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Despertó sintiendo los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuello, supuso que el se había cansado de esperar a que ella despertara por su propia cuenta y se movió un poco para demostrarle que deseaba dormir un poco más. El no se detuvo, se puso encima de ella y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella, jugó con su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en cuanto ella le dio un poco de acceso a ese beso, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de esos malditos besos.

Solo tenía los bóxers de Inuyasha como ropa interior y una camisa de él que le quedaba un poco grande, y se dejo consumir por esos labios que exigían respuesta y cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar la necesidad que él tenía de ella, no necesitaban que el mundo les dijera que estaba mal lo que hacían, ni siquiera le interesaba si estaban haciendo algo mal…

-¿Despierta?-Cuestiono mientras comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa, ella se acomodo para hacer algo simétrico con él, y no entendió como él se fue adhiriendo en sus pensamientos durante todo el día-

Ella se quito la camisa, dejo que el insertara una de sus manos dentro de los bóxers y lo demás…Bueno, lo demás fue _orgásmicamente_ fabuloso. Supo cómo hacerla gemir y hacerla sentir bien.

Tenían esa relación en donde no eran nada sin embargo compartían el departamento, y poco a poco ella fue llevando sus pertenencias al departamento de su pareja. Y dejo que el hiciera todo el trabajo y le susurro cosas sucias al oído y le dio sentido a su mañana, la familia de ella decía que no iba a ser respetada por ningún hombre, la familia de él…Bueno, la familia de él ni siquiera entendía lo que sucedia con su hijo.

Habían sido novios cuando tenían dieciocho años por dos años, pero esos malditos celos que él sentía habían arruinado todo y decidió dejarlo ir por tres años, trataron suerte con diferentes personas pero por alguna razón el siempre terminaba seduciéndola cuando se descuidaba. Ahora, que ya tenía veinticuatro años, se había cansado de las formalidades y de ver como por coincidencia o por una broma macabra del destino se dejo seducir.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto mientras veía como el estaba enviando un mensaje por su blackberry, el sonrió de esa forma arrogante que le conquisto la primera vez-

-Le presumo a Miroku que tuve la mejor relación sexual de toda mi vida-Ella solo mostro confusión y el simplemente sintió un ligero golpe por parte de ella en su hombro-

-Eres peor que esos programas de chismes…que tanto detesto, no tengo ni idea de porque estamos juntos…-Él la miro como si fuera un cachorro y decidió sonreír de forma inocente-

-¿Quieres que te recuerde?-Ella asintió con un poco de cansancio y él le lanzo un beso para continuar-Bien, me rogaste tanto que decidí ceder…-Ella mostro un rostro de molestia, y el rolo sus ojos-Y porque hago que tu vagina se sienta bien…-Ella levanto una ceja, siempre que se acostaba con él, Inuyasha tenía esa actitud arrogante como si dominara el mundo, y a decir verdad lo hacía…-

-¿De cuándo acá el gran Inuyasha Taisho decide ceder?-Le pregunto mientras se levantaba para ponerse los bóxers de su querido, la camiseta de su querido y comenzaba a buscar algo de desayunar-

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto mientras se levantaba desnudo, ella miro el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un suspiro-

-Desayuno…-Respondió mientras abría el refrigerador, el sonrió y negó-

-Ah, ahora juegas a la esposa…Déjate de esas cosas, vamos a desayunar…yo invito-Y levanto sus dos pulgares mientras formaba una sonrisa, ella asintió y entonces él la miro de abajo hacia arriba-con la condición de que te bañes conmigo y te comportes como una mujerzuela-Kagome decidió ignorar ese comentario y se acerco a el de forma coqueta, mordió un poco su labio y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se puso de puntitas y comenzó a besarlo, cuando descubrió que el comenzaba a sentir un poco de emoción en sus partes intimas, tomo el área masculina de Inuyasha y la apretó un poco-

-Sigue con tu actitud arrogante y te arrancare los testículos…-El asintió mientras comenzaba a hacer una mueca de dolor-¿Mujerzuela? Tu eres la mujerzuela, ¿entendido?-Y volvió a asentir mientras le sacaba la lengua y corría al baño, después el corrió detrás de ella y le dio una fuerte nalgada para entrar primero a la regadera, ella simplemente murmuro una maldición mientras el sonreía-

¡Ah, jugaban como niños chiquitos! Después de tener un breve y relajante baño, en donde terminaron los dos pellizcándose las tetillas por alguna extraña razón, salieron dispuestos a cambiarse, pero la actitud infantil de Inuyasha de bajarle los calzones cada vez que ella se descuidaba hacia la tarea de cambiarse como algo imposible.

-Kagome, se que te encanta las cosas cursis y eso…Así que…Gracias…-Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se colocaba un poco de loción masculina, el pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de su mujer y añadió lo siguiente:-Por estar aquí, no ignorarme y por ser tú… ¡Ugh! No tienes idea de lo horrible que son las mujeres, en serio…eres la única que puede tolerarme ¿no serás hombre?-Ella rolo sus ojos y levanto una de sus perfectas cejas-

-¡Oh, claro que soy hombre! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Me encanta introducirte el pene todo el tiempo…Cerdo-El comenzó a reírse mientras ella sonreía ante su respuesta, adoraba decirle estupideces a Inuyasha-

-Ah Kagome…-Ella volteo a verlo mientras los dos caminaban por la acera tomados de la mano-Te vez hermosa…-Se sonrojo un poco y los dos caminaron con esa sonrisa que denotaba felicidad-

Llegaron a un restaurante que él sabía que a ella le gustaba y decidieron tomar asiento donde ella quiso.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?-Le pregunto Kagome con un poco de emoción-

-Ignórela casi nunca sale-Informo Inuyasha a la mesera mientras ella sonreía y comenzaba a servirles café-

Y lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, el sonrió y le lanzo un beso.

Se encargo de ordenar algo ligero, ya había notado que estaba subiendo un poco de peso y no quería ser una hermosa joven que tenía unos kilitos de más, y menos cuando Inuyasha se encargaba de burlarse de ella, decidió comer en silencio sin embargo le molesto como Inuyasha estaba observando su escote, de esa forma que decía: _jamás he visto un escote. _

-Pareces un virgen-Le comento mientras él se acomodaba un poco en el asiento y tomaba un poco de café-

-Lo soy, nadie ha penetrado mi ano…Debe apestar que te lo penetren ¿verdad?-Ella se encargo de levantarle el dedo de en medio y el sonrió-Mira Kagome podemos hablar de cómo puedo penetrarte por el ano, la vagina, la boca…-Kagome rolo sus ojos y decidió continuar-

-Y de tu pequeño tamaño y esa obsesión que tienes por los animales, ah, y de cómo presumes acostarte con alguien…-Ella decidió usar ese tono sarcástico y serio que le daba buen sabor a su pequeña discusión- Cual miserable vida sin sexo has de haber llevado en el pasado…-El sonrió mientras continuaba bebiendo café-

-¿Y qué? Tu dijiste que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado…-Ella decidió sonreír y levanto su mirada café para ver esos ojos dorados que brillaban de emoción-

-Y tu siempre dices que me amas…-El asintió y decidió tocarle la mano a su mujer-

-Como debe de hacerlo cualquier caballero…-Inuyasha siempre le sorprendía, le gustaba como discutía con ella y usaba ese sentido del humor pornográfico para hacerla decir cosas-

-Recuérdame matar a Sango por haberte dado mi número de teléfono-El se mofo un poco y le beso la mano con cautela-

-Vida-El siempre usaba esa palabra para referirse a ella-Jamás te he dejado de seguir…Eres mía Kagome, igual y esto no es correcto o lo mejor, pero…así somos…No podemos separarnos en cuanto lo haces nos destruimos… ¿Y qué si te detesto cuando eres la sabelotodo?...-Ella sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle de una forma agresiva-

-Pero esto es dañino, Inuyasha…-Le comento mientras se levantaba del asiento y comenzaba a ir hacia la puerta, el dejo el dinero suficiente y se dedico a seguirla. Temía que ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero la encontró afuera del restaurante, observando a las personas y con ese aire despreocupado tan característico en ella-

El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar y el la tomo de la mano para guiarla hacia un lugar menos lleno de personas, ella hablaba con rapidez, tranquilidad y sonriendo en todo momento.

Inuyasha la observo y sintió como tenía a la mejor persona a su lado.

Así como Inuyasha salía de la rutina, usaba sus corbatas extrañas y de repente salía fuera de la ciudad a hacer un trabajo, ella al estar sola comenzaba a pensar en todos sus días. La mayoría del tiempo todo era divertido, él era dueño de unas tiendas y de repente se iba toda la mañana y llegaba hasta tarde, se daba un baño y se acostaba a su lado.

No le gustaba preguntar mucho de lo que hacía en su trabajo, ella simplemente daba tutorías en una universidad, tenía un trabajo estable y muy dentro de su corazón la idea del matrimonio la tenía demasiado escondida.

La mayoría de las veces cuando estaba sola se preguntaba: ¿Es esto lo que quieres?, y después decidía encender un cigarro y servirse una copa de vino. Con Inuyasha no tendría estabilidad emocional, sabía perfectamente que un día cualquiera él podía irse y dejarla por alguien que moviera bien las piernas.

Bebió más del vino tinto, fumo un poco y se dedico a escuchar a _Vivaldi_, la música clásica le ayudaba a pensar.

Afuera se podía escuchar como el viento estaba rugiendo, haciéndose notar, y ella permaneció calmada y observando un punto insignificante de la mesa con el corazón acelerándose por segundo.

Inuyasha era así, si ella era una erupción volcánica, el vendría siendo un huracán, o una tormenta. Gran parte del tiempo el insultaba, maldecía y mostraba ningún interés en que fueran más allá de una pareja, era celoso, estúpido y no se podía depender en el sobre algún problema del hogar, era responsable con lo que tenía que ser y si la rutina le cansaba, simplemente no salía de casa. Por el contrario, ella era más precavida, fingía irresponsabilidad cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, se preocupaba por todas las cosas del hogar y de la vida de Inuyasha, se ponía nerviosa cuando él le decía _te amo _y su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía llegar en traje y deshaciéndose la corbata.

¡Ah, todo en el le gustaba!

El aroma masculino acompañado de su voz ligeramente grave que la hacía sentir escalofríos.

Sonrió mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo, lo amaba tanto que podía dejarlo en cualquier momento.

Pero solo podía esperar, ya que eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Casi siempre sus discusiones era gracias al alcohol, ella lo empujaba constantemente y ella empujaba contra la pared.

-Eres estúpido, eso es lo que eres ¿Acaso no entiendes _nada_?-Le reprocho mientras lo empujaba y comenzaba a elevar su voz, no hubiera discutido con el si él no hubiera actuado de esa forma estúpida en que siempre actuaba-

-¿Qué?-Le reprocho él mientras ella comenzaba a sentir la desesperación ante cada acción que el realizaba-

-¡Ugh! Ya no quiero nada… Estoy cansada-Le dijo mientras caminaba un poco, él la tomo de la muñeca y la miro de forma fija, pudo sentir la seguridad en Kagome con una simple mirada-

-Vete, siempre sabes cómo irte…-El ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente tenía esa necesidad de discutir con su mujer. Y cuando le apretó el trasero, le susurro que era una zorra ella había estallado-

-Ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir contigo, me molesta tu actitud…Ya no quiero esto, no es lo…-El le cubrió con su mano la boca y la acerco a él con la otra mano, por primera vez estaba sintiendo dolor por las palabras que ella estaba diciendo-

Todo había empezado por esa actitud arrogante de él, y por no saber mucho de las responsabilidades, por conformarse con lo que tenían…Y por no aspirar a ser algo más que lo que tenían.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto mientras ella se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza, el hizo una mueca y la abrazo con fuerza-Kagome, solo me veo contigo, envejecer juntos, regañar a nuestros hijos y molestar a nuestras familias…-Ella abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y el simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza-Siempre has sido tú, aunque seas neurótica, no sepas que decir y quieras manipular a la gente…-Ella sitió las lágrimas caerle con lentitud de los ojos-Has sido la única a la que me ha interesado conocer, ¡feh! La única mujer que puedo tolerar con sus pleitos infantiles… Y me gusta, me gusta que seas tú…Me gustan tus pechos, tu pelo y la forma en cómo insultas…Y ni se diga cuando te desesperas, eres…demasiado…Igual y ahorita no se ve hacia dónde va esta relación, pero…solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que estés siempre conmigo, toda la vida…-Ah, todas las veces que planeaba dejarlo el siempre usaba esa clase de discursos para acelerarle el corazón, y la mayor parte del tiempo el lograba lo que quería-

-No puedo tener simplemente esto, ¿entiendes? Quiero más…-Le dijo mientras el entonces pasaba su lengua por sus labios y soltaba un suspiro-

-Cásate conmigo-Le dijo mientras ella abría sus ojos y el metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, no sabía si se iba a arrepentir pero siempre pensó que ella y el estaban en una relación pero ahora resultaba que no era tan oficial, así que…bueno, esa era la única forma en que pensó que podía hacerse más oficial-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No es una broma?-El rolo los ojos y se hinco haciendo que ella sintiera el corazón explotarle, y si le explotaba iba a bañarlo de sangre y no sería una escena demasiado hermosa-

-¡Feh! ¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Ella simplemente sintió como se iba a desmayar, el gran Inuyasha estaba hincado y proponiéndole matrimonio-

E hizo algo que todas las mujeres hacen…Beso a Inuyasha con mucha fuerza y corrió para decirle que iba a presumirle a Sango que iba a casarse con el hombre de ojos dorados.

Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y le envió el siguiente mensaje a Miroku: _"¡LE PEDI MATRIMONIO A KAGOME! ¿QUÉ HAGO?"_

Y solo continuo escuchando a su mujer llorar de felicidad, reír y gritarle a Sango…

**FIN**

**N/A;**

Solo me conformo con hacer one-shots cuando siento esa urgencia de escribir, meh, no sé si les guste. Espero que si.

Cambie mi Nick, era Willnira (ahora soy hyperfriki!) hhuhuhuhu,

Bueno. SALUDOS.

AH SI, SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS ESCRIBIRE MÁS. OK?

LO PROMETO.

**WILLNIRA**


End file.
